011114avelnullar
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began messaging chimericalCrotchet CC at 15:28 -- 15:28 AG: hey you awake squeakbeast 15:28 CC: YEAH 15:29 CC: a little lonely 15:29 CC: ... * 15:29 CC: WHERE IS EVERYBODY? 15:43 AG: I'm sorry hon but you seemed to be a bit distracted and we had to save that loser Vejant and our heiress 15:44 AG: we carpetbombed a bunch of imps and helped convince a baby it should be delivered. if you go outside the airship you'll see a huge orchid I gave her that she made monstrous. 15:44 CC: ah, oh... 15:44 AG: anyway near there there should be a greenish spinny spiral thing that looks kinda like a sprite-- 15:44 AG: damnit 15:44 AG: you don't even know what a kernelsprite looks like huh 15:44 AG: anyway just find something that looks weird and touch it and you'll get to where we are 15:45 CC: OKAy 15:45 -- chimericalCrotchet CC investigates outside and locates the gate. -- 15:45 CC: THE ORCHID IS REALLY COOL! C: 15:45 CC: I FOUND THE GREEN FLOWER AND I'M TOUCHING IT NOW 15:45 -- chimericalCrotchet CC enters the gate. -- 15:47 AG: ((Avel arrives in a gigantic room that has a huge astrolabe. Twenty planets spin around, with several extras for moons and shit. The team is sitting around entertaining themselves, mostly on their desktops.)) 15:47 AG: "Is that you, Avel," Nullar asks, picking her head up at the new presence in the room. 15:47 CC: YES! C: 15:48 CC: "YES!" C: Avel cries cheerily, wandering steadily over to her blind companion. 15:48 AG: "Ehehehe welcome back to the group! A couple of things happened. We're visiting my planet next so technically I'm the leader or w/e but it's mostly a bullshit title that doesn't mean anything." 15:49 AG: "Also Vejant got voted off because we're done with his planet anyway and he's an asshole." 15:49 AG: "We should be getting a new human for you to bond with soon, though!" 15:49 CC: "eheh...okay" 15:49 CC: "YAY!" C: "SOUNDS FUN" 15:49 CC: "WHAT IS THIS PLACE, ANYWAY?" 15:50 AG: "I'm not sure, really. I believe it is one of Libby's many secrets. Libby is one of the twinks I think I mentioned to you before, the sanguineOracle," 15:50 CC: "OH! I KNOW LIBBY!" 15:50 CC: Avel looks around. "IS SHE HERE?" 15:51 AG: "If it looks like how I remember it, the huge construct over," she waves her arms around vaguely, "there should follow the movement of the planets and derse and prospit in our gemini session." 15:51 CC: Avel stares in awe, absorbing the scene. 15:51 AG: "I don't know. If she is she hasn't revealed her presence to me yet. Last time she did some spooky thing with controlling all of our sprites, but now that my sprite has Jack in it I don't think she'd risk it." 15:51 AG: "Also, I guess she's not a sprite anymore so maybe she can't do that," Null doesn't sound very sure. 15:52 CC: Avel quietly contemplates this strageness, which is hard since she's staring so intently at the construct. 15:52 CC: "i see..." 15:53 CC: She mutters. 15:53 CC: "...WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?" She finally turns from the display. 16:07 AG: "Not much, honestly. We're just waiting on the other teams so we can go to the next planet, I assume..., You could ask Libby, she doesn't talk to me." 16:08 CC: "AH, OKAY" 16:08 CC: "UH" 16:09 AG: "Yeah," 16:09 CC: "do you not have anything that I could use for painkillers...?" 16:09 AG: "Oh man! I can totally take a look at your wounds. I'm kind of like the resident healer or w/e, as if this is still a game." 16:10 AG: "Here though, for now," Null says, and, with her permission, wraps up her chest so that moving hurts the ribs a little less. 16:13 CC: "eh..." Avel endures the wrappings quite well. "thanks, Null..." c: 16:14 AG: "Hey no problem. The less people are injured the less chance we all have of dying, amirite," she says. "Hell I patched up Vejant and I don't even like him." 16:32 CC: "heh, that's really kind of you..." c: 16:32 CC: "you're a pretty awesome troll..." 16:33 AG: Nullar laughs at that. "I am an awesome troll but not really an awesome person. There's a big difference. But thank you anyway." 16:33 CC: "HEY, NO MATTER WHAT, YOU'RE STILL MY AWESOME FRIEND" :D 16:35 CC: Avel hesitates, before asking nervously, "can...i hug you...?" 16:35 CC: She fidgets under the sudden awkwardness. 16:36 AG: Nullar looks a little weirded out by the question. "Uhhhhhhhhh.... s-sure, why not," 16:37 CC: C: Overjoyed, she makes a very quiet squeak as she edges closer and gives Null a hug. Not too tight, not too tight - tho' she would've went in stronger if her ribs weren't already crushed. 16:38 AG: Null puts her arms awkwardly around the other girl and pats her on the back. Pat. Pat........ pat pat. It's one of her first ever hugs, to be quite honest. "Aaaalright, I think that's good," she says, laughing nervously. 16:39 CC: Content, she pulls away with a "thanks...!", plops onto the ground next to Null and whips out her computer to bug other people, grinning hugely. 16:39 AG: Nullar 'looks' in her general direction, seeming flabbergasted, and leaves her to it.